une avalanche dans le cœur
by ylg
Summary: [Belle et Sébastien] pas évident, de grandir dans ce trou perdu, entre sa soeur et son grand père… et même si tout finit bien, Jean reste pourtant dévasté : il réalise ses sentiments pour Norbert et comment celui ci les a piétinés. [léger JeanNorbert]
1. adolescence

Titre : Adolescence  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Belle et Sébastien, Le document secret (les livres et la série télé, pas l'anime)  
Genre : drabblish  
Personnages : Angelina, Jean, Guillaume  
Couple : Jean / Norbert  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : tout est à Cécile Aubry.

oOo

Le jour où Angelina découvrit son premier sang de femme, maculant ses draps au réveil, elle n'avait déjà plus de mère depuis longtemps pour lui expliquer ce qui arrivait. Sans rien dire au vieux César, elle finit par aller trouver le docteur Guillaume, le beau, le gentil docteur Guillaume, qui la rassura et lui expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sur son corps et sa vie de femme.  
Le jour où Angelina découvrit les premières traces de sa vie d'homme en changeant les draps de son frère, elle envoya naturellement Jean voir son cher docteur Guillaume, qui expliqua au garçon tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur son corps d'homme et ses désirs.

Cependant, Guillaume ne parla que de filles –il ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit d'évoquer _ces hommes-là_ devant le petit Jean.  
Aussi, quand Jean rencontra Norbert, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ses sentiments pour le bel étranger. L'admiration béate devant ses traits attirants, sa personnalité rayonnante, le désir fou de lui plaire, de rester constamment à ses côtés, il n'en savait pas la cause. Il décida que Norbert serait son ami, et ne sut pas, ce jour-là, qu'il venait de rencontrer son premier coup de foudre ; il ne sut bien sûr pas non plus qu'il allait au-devant de sa première trahison, de son premier chagrin d'amour.

oOo

...je n'en reviens pas moi-même d'avoir écrit ça O.O


	2. s'il n'y avait que ça

**Titre :** une avalanche dans le coeur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Belle et Sébastien (livres et séries télé, je ne me souviens plus de l'anime)  
**Personnage/Couple :** Jean, Jean/Norbert  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la création de Cécile Aubry

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "s'il n'y avait que ça !"  
initialement publiée le 2 juin 2006

oOo

Un grand calme règne sur la vieille Bastide. Mais malgré le dénouement heureux de cette triste affaire de document secret volé, Jean ne peut se réjouir. Le petit Sébastien met ça sur le compte de sa douleur à l'épaule ; un bras cassé, ça doit faire mal ! mais en vérité, c'est surtout son cœur qui le fait souffrir, en dedans, comme si lui aussi était brisé en morceaux.

Ça fait mal d'avoir été piégé par un escroc, utilisé comme pigeon et comme bouc émissaire ; avoir failli finir en prison à sa place. Ça fait mal de réaliser à quel point il a été stupide.

Mais pourtant, ça n'est toujours pas exactement ça qui fait le plus mal.

Non, c'est de réaliser en fait toute l'ampleur de la trahison subie. De voir la confiance absolue qu'il avait placée sans concession en Norbert, ainsi piétinée. L'admiration qu'il a eue pour lui depuis le début infondée, illusoire. L'attachement immédiat envers le bel étranger au charisme incroyable, une si tragique erreur.

Il a vraiment cru qu'il pouvait devenir son ami, qu'il vivrait des aventures formidables à ses côtés.

Norbert l'a fait rêver de ces mers lointaines bien au-delà de ses montagnes, lui a fait croire qu'il pourrait quitter cette vie et s'en faire une toute autre. Il lui a inventé une passion brûlante dont il ne se pensait pas capable.

Il a aimé Norbert, constate Jean, d'un amour fou et absolu et peut-être même dément.

Il était sérieux, quand il a dit à Norbert que pour lui, il pourrait braver le Grand Défilé. C'était sous le coup de l'émotion, pour se donner l'air important, qu'il avait clamé une telle sottise, c'est vrai. Mais au fond de lui, Jean sait bien que si son ami lui avait demandé, il l'aurait fait, et sans hésitation.

Comme sa mère, comme son père, par amour, il se serait jeté dans le couloir d'avalanche maudit, pour lui prouver… tout. La force qu'il n'a pas, la détermination qu'il s'est inventée en le rencontrant, la profondeur de ses sentiments, ce qu'il pensait être sa valeur en tant qu'homme peut-être ?

C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Il a été tellement stupide, d'aimer autant un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Tout le monde lui a dit, bien sûr, son grand-père, Guillaume… mais il a refusé d'écouter, s'obstinant dans son aveuglement, trop heureux de se laisser bercer de ces illusions. Norbert était son ami, point final.

Cette erreur, il aurait peut-être dû la suivre jusqu'au bout, en fin de compte, au lieu de reculer lâchement quand enfin, le miroir aux alouettes s'est brisé en mille morceaux.

A-t-il eu raison de se montrer raisonnable, de se ranger du bon côté des choses malgré, ou à cause de sa honte d'avoir été ainsi berné ? aurait-il dû au contraire faire preuve de plus de volonté, de ne pas se plier aux règles des grands, d'essayer d'assumer cette erreur, de la réparer ?

Ça n'aurait pas dû se finir ainsi, non. Il déteste avoir fini brisé autant dehors que dedans, subir la gentillesse condescendante des autres maintenant que tout est terminé.

Sombrement, il se dit que Norbert aurait dû braver le Grand Défilé, et lui, Jean, se lancer à sa poursuite, le rattraper, l'arrêter, ou bien mourir avec lui.

oOo

weee, j'aurais jamais cru qu'en relisant des bouquins de mon enfance j'y trouverais autant de louchitude !


	3. au bord du Grand Défilé

**Titre :** au bord du Grand Défilé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Belle et Sébastien, Le document secret  
**Personnages/Couple :** Jean, les douaniers ; légers indices de Jean/Norbert  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** l'œuvre originale est de Cécile Aubry. Au fait, si quelqu'un avait un vieil exemplaire du "Refuge du Grand Baou" dont il ne se sert plus, une vieille édition de la Bibliothèque Rose avec couverture en carton rigide et papier jauni qui sent le vieux, récupéré dans un grenier ou une braderie, je ne dirais pas non...  
**Thème :** 31 jours, "défilé" (14 juillet)

oOo

Les années ont passé, depuis l'affaire du « document secret ». Le jeune Jean a mûri, Sébastien a grandi et a fini par quitter sa famille d'adoption. César se fait de plus en plus vieux, mais refuse de changer pour autant ses habitudes de courir la montagne. Un jour, craint Jean, il ne reviendra pas, et Belle viendra le chercher lui pour qu'il découvre le corps de son grand-père dans une ravine. Pourvu que ça n'arrive pas de sitôt.  
Les enfants grandissent et remplacent leurs pères, les vieillards s'éclipsent, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il l'acceptera si facilement, bien sûr.

La seule chose qui ne change pas, c'est la montagne elle-même. Le Grand Baou surplombe toujours le village ; chaque hiver, les avalanches ravinent le Grand Défilé, chaque été les pierres s'y éboulent, mais ça ne suffira jamais à abattre ni la montagne ni ses habitants, malgré les quelques malheureux qui y finissent encore à l'occasion, d'année en année.  
Les douaniers, toujours fidèles à leur travail, observent le Petit défilé depuis le poste et patrouillent aux abords du Grand lors de leurs rondes. De loin en loin, des imprudents s'y aventurent, croyant pouvoir gagner par là l'Italie. Certains n'apprennent jamais les dangers de la montagne….

Et régulièrement, c'est Jean qui s'en approche. Jamais il ne s'y aventure, il reste toujours au bord de ce couloir d'avalanche qui balafre le Grand Baou. Il peut rester à contempler les pierres ravagées quelques minutes comme une couple d'heure, douaniers, tous les quatre, connaissent bien ce garçon, depuis tout môme. Ils ont tout le respect du monde pour son grand-père, et pour le Dr Guillaume qui est quand même son beau-frère, ne l'oublions pas. Lors de l'affaire avec ce "Norbert Legrand" quelques années auparavant, ils ont été bien embêtés de le voir mêlé à des histoires de vol et de contrebande, même si à son corps défendant. Et il a bien prouvé son honnêteté, lors de la résolution de cet embrouillamini. Mais quand même, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de trouver son comportement suspect, à la longue. Ils ne feraient pas correctement leur travail de surveillance s'ils étaient capables de donner le bon dieu sans confession à n'importe qui, après tout…

Un jour où, une fois de plus, Jean est venu s'asseoir aux abords du Grand Défilé en rentrant du barrage, Berg et Johannot viennent tirer au clair les raisons de sa présence dans un endroit pareil. Jean garde les yeux rivés sur la moraine, jonglant d'une main avec un caillou ramassé non loin. Un enfant de la montagne comme lui sait bien qu'il ne devra, en aucun cas, le jeter dans le défilé devant lui. Mais rien de l'empêche de jouer avec, sans y penser vraiment.  
« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Jean ne sursaute pas à la voix dans son dos ; malgré sa rêverie apparente, il a entendu les deux hommes approcher.  
« Rien, m'sieur.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Juste regarder le paysage en repensant aux erreurs du passé, c'est pas un crime quand même ?  
-Mais observer le paysage en pensant à répéter les erreurs du passé, si. »

Les yeux de Jean étincèlent. Mais il a suffisamment appris pour ne pas essayer de se justifier avec véhémence et risquer de s'accuser faussement par sa colère. Il ne fait rien de mal, point. Les douaniers doivent bien le savoir, quand même.  
Berg sourit, paternellement.  
« Allez, on sait bien que tu es un bon gars. Mais sincèrement, rester là à ruminer n'est pas une bonne idée. »  
_Et ça peut être dangereux de s'aventurer par ici, parce que ça reste suspect et parce que l'endroit menace toujours de s'effondrer,_ sous-entend le regard que l'homme appuie sur son cadet. _Tu devrais bien le savoir…_  
« Bien sûr. »  
Heureusement, il a tout de même passé l'âge où même le plus protecteur des douaniers pouvait lui suggérer de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui sous peine d'inquiéter inutilement son grand-père. Ils lui reconnaissent enfin cela.

Quand ils tournent les talons, Jean repose délicatement sa pierre dans un creux de rocher d'où elle ne risquera pas de rouler intempestivement et se relève. Que les douaniers le surveillent ou non du coin de l'œil en partant, ça lui est égal. Mains dans les poches, il met lentement le cap sur la Bastide.  
Il ne veut pas continuer à contempler ce fichu Défilé en repensant si fort aux douaniers et aux soupçons qui ont pesé sur lui autrefois. Ils ont gagné ; il rentre. Mais ça ne l'empêchera sans doute pas de revenir là le lendemain ou le surlendemain ou la semaine suivante et repenser encore et encore à ses parents ou aux mensonges de Norbert.


End file.
